Partners N Crime
http://i637.photobucket.com/albums/uu92/pncgm/logobetter-1.png Partners N Crime '(often abbreviated "PNC") is a Pirates of the Caribbean Online guild run by Alice Darkbane, created on June 15, 2009. The guild acts as the continuation of the previously popular guild Partners In Crime, which ran from December 2, 2007, to June 2, 2009. Partners N Crime is a medium-sized (160 members), family-oriented guild that participates in many guild activities and events, run by both themselves, as well as events hosted by other pirates and Disney. Although the overall atmosphere of the guild is welcoming and friendly, it is reknowned for having it's rule system enforced very strictly, to mantain a mature, orderly guild. The guild maintains a high code of "honor" (even among pirates) and holds it's standards of promotions far beyond the norm in terms of the quality of staff members, how long one must be in the guild, etc. The guild is known mostly for it's participation and sponsorship on Pirates Online Forums. However, the guild is active throughout the Caribbean, including numerous different fan sites such as Pirates Forums and Disney POTCO, and throughout the in-game enviroment. Establishment Partners N Crime was established after it's predecessor, Partners In Crime, folded due to the loss of it's Guildmaster. On June 2, 2009, Partners In Crime's Guildmaster Norries Savviness left the game to due to being unpleased with how the game was being run. At the time, the guild was also in the mix of drama with many major guilds of the Caribbean, which may have also added up to the eventual outcome. The guild after Savviness's leave left many members, as well as other pirates, in disarray. The guild's remaining Officers were left to discuss the fate of the guild, knowing the decision would lead to a significant outcome. After many internal, private arguements and debating, Partners In Crime Officer Delmaria Darkskull was decided upon to lead the new guild, which would continue the legacy of the old. However, the beginning stages of the guild were mired with much attention, drama, and many attacks, both physical and verbal, towards the guild and it's members. Eventually, however, these tensions cooled down, and things proceeded at a peace. General Rules and Guidelines While the actual list of rules and guidelines are quite lengthy, a short summary is as follows: *A pirate must respect all of his fellow pirates both in and out of the guild as if they were family, regardless of race, religion, gender, level, guild, etc. The essential key that links us all as friends comes through respecting one another as much as you do yourself, if not more. While you can expect to see some humor being thrown around in the guild, at no time should it ever be given or taken in vain. *Be sure to have fun, relax, and enjoy your time with us! Remember, the most important part of being in a guild is enjoying yourself! If you aren't having fun in the guild, or don't think this is the right kind of guild for you, we completely understand. *Out o f politeness, always ask before teleporting to a fellow member of the guild. It's never nice to barge in on other pirates, and a little courtesy can go a long way. *Respect the wishes of your fellow guildmates while aboard their ship, leveling with them, and so forth. When you are aboard another person's ship, looting with another person, etc., treat them as though you are their guest - and this means with kindness, and willingness to listen and follow orders. You have to be a good pirate if you want to survive in a pirate's guild, after all! *Swearing, spamming, inappropiate comments, and other annoying or offensive chat will not be tolerated! There's never a need to use any language other than friendly talk (and the occasional drunken sea shanty.) We all are friends around here, and as such respect one another by keeping your tongues clean, lest ye wish it to be stuck like a pig! *Never request to be promoted! Promotions are something that this guild does not handle out lightly, as we only look for pirates who can uphold the guild in the best fashion possible. On top of this, the work load that comes with being a staff member in our guild is above what you may find in other guild's, and much more is expected of a staff member than in other guilds. Because of this, promotions should not be something that you search for - rather, let the promotion come to you. They will be handed out accordingly, when we believe the time is right. *Griefing or bothering other players, for whatever reason, will result in immediate reprimandation/ejection! We are a guild of pirates who are respectful to all of those who cross our way, and the one thing we do not want is drama! Pirates who are caught bothering, harassing, or causing trouble with others with be SEVERELY punished not only on the grounds of the guild, but may be reported to Disney as well. All partners, regardless of guild rank, or longivity within the guild, are expected to mantain all of these rules under a three-strikes-and-you're-out basis. Memembership Qualifications While the guild is mainly open to all pirates, Partners N Crime only appreciates the pirates of the highest of quality: *Open Chat is recommended, although we do allow pirates with SpeedChat Plus to join. We would like to remind SpeedChat Plus users, however, that because the majority of our members are above the age of 13, you may at times be unable to communicate well with some members. Accomodations will be made to aid you, however. *Must be friendly and fun-loving. The Partners N Crime community is a guild based on friendship, fun, and pretty much having a good time. As such, pirates who are housed in our guild should interact with their fellow members on a regular basis. The purpose of this guild is to establish strong, healthy friendships that you wouldn't find anywhere else - so, pirates are also expected to have a slight sense of humor as well. *Must be a mature pirate. While we are accepting of all pirates, regardless of age or background, we do ask that before you join you believe you will be able to fit in with the mature atmosphere in the guild. Our guild is comprised of a large group of very mature teenagers and adults, and this may become uncomfortable for those pirates who would not enjoy being surrounded by people over their age by a good measure. Still, as long as you look to maintain a fun atmosphere, without it becoming childish, you are welcome here. *Must be an active player. While we do hope that you are able to come online and spend your time with us, we are aware of real life obligations, and hold a "Real Life Comes First" Policy towards our members. *Must be willing to follow all the guild rules. *Must be tolerant of other systems of belief, ideas, and ideals. We are composed of a very diverse group of pirates from across the globe, so we stress that all of our members keep an open mind when talking in the guild. We aren't asking our members to change what they believe in, but we are asking them to be mindful of others. *We accept both Unlimited and Basic Access members, regardless of level. *Griefing, harassing, or bothering other pirates is STRICTLY against the rules. Doing so would result in almost immediate ejection from the guild. Guild Ranks, Requirements, and Expectations Partners N Crime uses in-game ranks set aside by Disney themselves, as well as naming their own on certain levels: *'Recruit - 'The entry position of all pirates wishing to join the guild. This usual entails a one-to-two week long period where newer members are observed by the Officers of the guild. This is to ensure that these members will function well in the guild, and follow the rules. Recruits have all the same rights as members, but are just going through the initial probationary period. *'Member - 'The core group of the guild, making up it's majority. All members hold the basic rights of a guildie, i.e. participation in guild events, discussion in guild meetings, etc. Members will remain at this level until they are recognized by the Officers or Guildmaster as a potential candidate for promotion. *'Veteran - Veterans are those members who have shown prospective qualities for a promotion in to Officership. Veterans may recruit new members, but if and only if they are under guidance by an Officer, Co-Guildmaster, or the Guildmaster. They are also responsible for keeping an eye on the guild, and reporting anything wrong to a higher official. *'Officer - '''An Officer is a member who has been deemed able to help run the guild. Aside from the basic powers of a member, Officers are able to recruit new members. Officers may NOT eject members without proper consent from a Co-Guildmaster or the Guildmaster, unless it is found completely necessary. *'Senior Officer - A Senior Officer is a pirate who has been with the guild for a prolonged period of time, acting as a guide for lower Officers and Members, as well as advisors to the Co-Guildmasters and the Guildmaster. *'Circle of Trust - '''A small body of pirates who have made a personal link of trust between themselves and the Guildmaster, they handle the most important and sensitive information concerning the guild. *'Co-Guildmaster - '''Co-Guildmastership is the highest rank one pirate may claim. Co-Guildmasters are responsible for running the guild in the abscense of the Guildmaster, as well as acting as a precedent/role model for other members of the guild. Currently, there are two Co-Guildmasters, '''Elizabeth McMorgan and Lady Nayana. *'Guildmaster - '''The Guildmaster acts as the Head Official of the guild, overseeing all guild functions and aspects. The Guildmaster holds numerous responsibilities, including keeping members inline, hosting or co-hosting guild events, promoting, demoting, or ejecting members, keeping peace with other pirates/guilds, and, in general, governing fairly, and keeping the guild in unity. The Guildmaster of the guild is '''Alice Darkbane.' Social Interaction/Guild Events Partners N Crime Guild Events 'are hosted specifically by either the officership, Guildmaster, or a junction of people within the guild, to bring both pirates within the guild, and from across the Caribbean, together. Most events that are held by the guild, such as Holiday, Birthday, and Anniversary parties, as well as other minor events, are notorious for attracting large groups of pirates to partake in the festivities. fleet from january 1.jpg|The Partners gather on the beach of Cuba to prepare for another monthly guild fleet! fleet from january 2.jpg|A Victory Shark War Fleet holds a battle against a group of Bounty Hunter Ships in French Waters! will random fleet.jpg|Senior Officer William Goldwalker leads an impromptu fleet with some of the partners. preparing for dolly.jpg|The guild prepares to "attack" Abassa with an infamous "Dolly Roger Invasion" posing as usual.jpg|Taking a few glamour shots just after taking over Kingshead. Ya know, as partners do. vet's day.jpg|A small Veteran's Day celebration, just before the partners head out on a raid across the Caribbean. Guild Events range across a wide variety of activities; Privateering, PvPing, Raiding, Plundering, Looting, and a wide array of other miscellaneous events are all often on the table. Player Run Games, which are often played daily by the guild members themselves, include Hide 'N Seek, Ship Races, Freeze Tag, Capture the Flag, Feats of Strength Races, and so forth. Partners N Crime was also the first guild in the Caribbean to create it's very own '"Guild Quest." '''Now an extremely popular activity, three already having been participated in, a Guild Quest is a prolonged Quest that involves a player-created storyline, and tasks. Players are given tasks, games, or other trivial things to complete, which follows a written storyline, the higher officials in the guild playing the role of the characters, or NPC's. Guild Quests showcase challenges and missions that would be nearly impossible to be brought in to an actual POTCO Quest, which is why, coupled with it's outstanding longivity, these Quests are often periodically worked on over the course of a few months. These types of quests have soon become popular in many other guilds. Partners N Crime also hosts monthly Guild Contests specifically for it's members to participate in. These competitions often range from "Guild Pride Months," to tournaments, to graphic design contests, and so forth. Winners of the monthly competitions are often rewarded with a custom-designed avatar or signature, to be used at their whim. Aside from scheduled events and contests, the members of Partners N Crime also enjoy playing day-to-day games, in order to entertain themselves. On some occassions, the guild will format itself to carry out "Pop Events." These events are delivered right at that moment, on the spot, with no prior warning. These things will often range from assembling in the blink of an eye massive SvS Fleets, to ship blockades reaching in between islands, to pop raids on forts and cave systems. The partners are also known for, without warning, popping up at times ob Abassa, Tortuga, in large numbers, and preforming various acts meant to entertain themselves, the players "sitting around" on Abassa, and to bring a break to the usual drama and tension that floods that area. Summer of 2011 Over the course of the summer of 2011, Delmaria Darkskull hosted a series of large-scale events with the aid of the partners in a movement to unite the Caribbean community in to a more singular force. The events brought 2011 1.jpg|The Brethren of Pirates forming a massive fleet to charge Kingshead with just after creating a blockade between Port Royal and Tortuga! 2011 2.jpg|After the rum was secured, the pirates all threw a celebration for the end of the first of many events to be held by Darkskull. 2011 3.jpg|The Victory Shark circles the battle between the united forces of pirates against the Bounty Hunters during the Battle of the Scoundrels. 2011 4.jpg|The Shark cuts right through the battle as ships sink left and right, encouraging the courageous pirates to fight on! 2011 5.jpg|During the Summer Beach Blast, the pirates were interrupted by an incoming Navy Fleet sent to stop their celebration! The pirates quickly launched an armada and prepared to counter-attack! 2011 6.jpg|The pirates strike back against the fleet sent to ruin the festivities! 2011 7.jpg|With the fleet vanquished, the pirates form a small ship city, and the celebrations are carried from boat to boat! 2011 8.jpg|After a time of peace, Capt. Del gathers the pirates on Cutthroat to prepare for the Triangle of Terror! 2011 9.jpg|The pirates await their commands from Del as they prepare to make the first offensive on their tour of terror - Kingshead! 2011 10.jpg|With all three major Navy islands conquered, a celebration is held in Fort Charles, and the gallows are turned in to a dance floor! 2011 12.jpg|Right before Operation: United We Stand!, Captain C Ray of the Founders Association presents Del with the Bronze Captain's Participation Award for all the events held over the summer! together pirates from over dozens of guilds each time around, and became a large showcase of pirate strength that ran from early July in to early September. The events that were run (in order) are: *Operation: For the Rum! *Battle of the Scoundrels *Summer Beach Blast *The Triangle of Terror *Operation: United We Stand! Four Years in the Caribbean On December 2, 2011, Partners N Crime celebrated the anniversary of it's former guild, Partners In Crime, marking the beginning of the legacy's fifth year in the Caribbean, and making it one of the oldest guilds to still be an active part of the Caribbean. The celebration went in to preparation months beforehand with the launch of the "Anniversary Project," in which several small, guild-related projects were launched to do a variety of things; one focused on sharing memories from the past night of history 1.jpg|The crowd gathers on the evening of Partners In Crime's Four Anniversary, being so large it shifted the activity level of the server! night of history 2 better.jpg|The armada of pirate ships gathers off the coast of Tortuga in one of the largest pirate gatherings on sea! night of history 3.jpg|The pirates, led by the Victory Shark, sail across the Caribbean and do battle with multitudes of enemy ships! night of history 4.jpg|The pirates are addressed by Captain Darkskull before a raid on Kingshead! night of history 5.jpg|The pirates celebrate their victory at the top of Kingshead before heading to the celebration at the Royal Anchor. night of history 6.jpg|Guildmaster Delmaria Darkskull delivers the annual Anniversary Speech before a massive crowd of pirates. night of history 7.jpg|Partners N Crime Co-Guildmaster Lady Nayana accepts the title of Fourth Partner of the Year! by having all the members finding old screenshots to share, which would later be added to create a banner for the anniversary. Another project was set aside to allow members to get to know one another on a personal level, and another to simply spread guild pride across the Caribbean. Then, on Friday, December 2, 2011, the Partners got together to host the celebration and traditional ceremony for the anniversary, in which the entire Caribbean was invited. The event turned out to be a massive success, with pirates from all guilds coming to celebrate the event, and creating a larger outcome than any event held by Darkskull in the past. The event began with a fleet lead by the Victory Sharks that encircled the entire Caribbean, continuing with a raid on Kingshead. When Kingshead was cleared, all the pirates gathered back at the Royal Anchor on Port Royal, where speeches were given and awards were handed out. The Partner of the Year award, handed out every year on the 2nd, was awarded by a majority of guild voters to '''Lady Nayana. Guild Focus The main focus of Partners N Crime is to give all pirates that enter its doors a welcoming, loving home, and to make the Caribbean a more enjoyable place. Partners N Crime tries to stay as close to each of it's members as possible, to ensure that nobody feels like they are in "just a guild." Each and every member of the guild treats each other as family, and nobody, regardless of who they are or where they come from, is left out in the cold while in the guild. The belief is that we all really are partners in crime, and should treat each other as such. The guild as tries to work together in making sure that each pirate in the Caribbean is happy in their own right. Although not getting directly involved, Partners N Crime has in the past become involved in numerous conflicts between pirates/guilds, in an attempt to settle down the tension. Locations Though the guild did not lay any personal claims to any islands or territories on the ocean, the guild once considered Navermo as it's home server. Unfortuantely, since it was removed, the new guild server has chosen to be Kokojillo The guild server serves as a place where the guild can hold common grounds for the majority of it's events to lessen confusion, as well as allow for guild mates to crew server crews more easily, and act as an emergency location in the event of a guild emergency. Outside of the game, the guild is also a prevelant guild on the widely-populated Pirates of the Caribbean Online Fansite and Forums, Pirates Online Forums (POF.) '''The guild itself is sponsored by the site, having it's own subforum for guild workings among the some 15,000 pirates that populate the site. Most of the guilds planning and information can be found here, and is the prefered method of communication between the guilds members, and between the guild and the rest of the Caribbean. If you are interested in the guild, it is recommended you send a private message to Delmaria Darkskull himself, named "Captain Del" on the forums. Partners N Crime also has some of it's members scattered across the other, smaller sites dedicated to POTCO; the guild has a smaller subforum located on the '''Founders and Pirates Association Site, and it's members can be found promoting the guild in smaller motions on POTCO Forums, Savvy Pirates, the POTCO Wikia, and so forth. Guild Trivia *When the guild was less than two months old and only around 31 members strong, the guild finished 20th in the July 2009 Strongest Guild Competition, defeating nearly 54,000 enemies! *The guild colors are Black and Gold, with Green acting as a secondary color for those pirates not wealthy enough to afford some top-of-the-line attire. *The official guild ship name has carried over from the old guild as the "Victory Shark." *PNC is ranked at 43 in Overall Blackjack Wins with over 12k wins! *Partners In Crime, which once held the Top 3 Spot in Overall Enemies Defeated, can still be found on the leaderboards in 16th place. *On July 31, 2011, the guild surpassed 200 members! *The Partner of the Year award is the guild's most highly regarded prize, dedicated to recognizing a single pirate who, over the course of the year, impacted the guild in the most positive way. The guild has had four Partners of the Year, each from the respective full years of the guild's existence: Andrew, Buck Bankok, Charles Crestshot, and Lady Nayana. *The Partners N Crime Guild Quest has had a total of three previous installments, with the guild currently on it's fourth - The Wrath of the Headstone. *The oldest member in the guild is Co-Guildmaster Elizabeth McMorgan, who has been with the guild since it's first few months of creation back in early 2008! Guildmaster Delmaria Darkskull has been in the legacy for 3, with a group of members having time in the guild over him! *Members notoriously greet one another by shouting each other's name - so, instead of saying "Ahoy Pirate!" one could expect to see when they log on "PIIIIRRAAAATTTTTEEEE!" *The guild's official sail is a Gold Sail with a Black Dragon emblem. Category:Guilds Category:POTCO